Elemental Magic
Elemental Magic allows the spell caster to use their Maryoku to mimic phenomena that already occur in nature around them. For example, Ice Magic can be considered a defensive-type of Magic because it's capable of making walls, entrapping enemies, or slowing them down. Fire magic, on the other hand, can burn people just like regular fire, making it's natural force more useful in an offensive setting. These magics may include healing capabilities. While elemental magic can be seen as a more "conventional" use of magic as it simply mimics things that occur without any human intervention in the natural world, this is also what gives this magic it's strength: powerful spells can be cast utilizing relatively small amounts of Maryoku. Fire Magic Harness the power of flames, allowing you to burn your enemies to cinders. Lightning Magic Harness the power of electricity, and shock your enemies or power machinery. Plant Magic Control plants around you by imbuing them with your Maryoku, allowing them to grow at unnatural rates and in whatever shapes you see fit. You can also give these plants certain magical properties that can be used for things like fire-resistance, under-water breathing, healing, poisoning, and growing beans to unnatural heights that reach so high into the clouds that you find giants except not really because this isn't Jack and the Giant Beanstalk. Ice Magic Harness the power of cold to create ice, and then harness the power of that ice you created to manipulate it into whatever shapes and uses you can imagine. Metal Magic Fairly self explanatory. Be able to control the structure of metals to rearrange their shapes on command, allowing you to make any and all metal your magic. A combination of metal-liquefying/reshaping/solidifying magic, and magnetism. Air Magic Because who doesn't want to be an air nomad? Earth Magic Rocks are awesome yo, don't underestimate. Dirt can be deadly. Darkness Magic Be afraid of the dark. Light Magic Blind them, and then shoot them with a beam of condensed light. Water Magic Includes some healing capabilities. Pretty self-explanatory; drown your enemies, swim at speeds that scare sharks, etc etc. Sand Magic By imbuing very large quantities of extremely small rocks known as "sand", gain the ability to manipulate this wonderful aspect of nature for a variety of purposes. Recreational activities include sand castles and sand surfing. Combat abilities include burying people under tons of sand that will probably break their bones from the weight. More clever uses can include discreetly filling your annoying friend who talks alot's mouth with small amounts of sand all the time so that he stops talking because the sand absorbs all the moisture in his mouth. Magma Magic Harness the power the superheated rocks that lie several miles below the core of the earth, and bring their destructive forces to the surface. Warning: lava moves very slowly, will burn upon contact, and covers everything it flows over with a layer of metamorphic rock and/or obsidian. You can also probably make people think that there are monsters in the magma by shaping it into large golems and such.Category:MagicCategory:Elemental Magic